


You have to wait for the right moment

by Pardotje



Category: Fighter - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: set between All In and Fighter, tho it's only hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardotje/pseuds/Pardotje
Summary: "We have to wait for the right moment, that's all we can do for now.”“What's the wait worth when we're all broken before the moment comes?"Kihyun is tired of waiting.





	You have to wait for the right moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cescky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/gifts).



“I guess I underestimated you” Hoseok admits while patching up the cuts and bruises, “but you didn't had to go that hard on them.”  
“I'm sorry but I disagree.” Kihyun contended, his lips escaping a sharp hiss as Hoseok takes care of especially nasty wound in his shoulder. “We have to show them that we won't tolerate their ways any longer. I'm sick of sitting and waiting for better days while being tossed around like a toy. I didn't endure all this pain and learned to walk again to be stuck here.”  
Hoseok lets out a sigh, handing Kihyun his shirt back. “I know. I know you would rather walk around with your head up high instead of having to hide in the shadows, but it's too risky. We have to wait for the right moment, that's all we can do for now.”  
“What's the wait worth when we're all broken before the moment comes? What if it never comes?” Kihyun retorts and gets up, recklessly putting his bloodstained shirt back on, anger clear in his face.  
“We nearly lost Hyungwon when it all started and Minhyuk has never been the same ever since. I am glad that Jooheon has his ways to get them out of that hospital soon, but honestly? He can be so damn scary sometimes. Like there's a switch that's able to turn off our old Jooheonie.“   
He aggressively starts cleaning Hoseoks workplace while ranting, harshly throwing the tools, screws and cables into the boxes they belong.   
“Changkyun is changing too. You can't tell me playing gameboy all day and hoarding toys is a healthy coping mechanism. At least yours is useful. Rarely anyone dares to cross your way lately because you start to look like you could break everyone with your pinky even though you're a harmless softie. Just like Hyunwoo! Keeping your head low and not fighting back even though you could. You know how well that worked out for him”  
Kihyun suddenly stops talking, his movements less harsh than before. He tries to play it off like he simply finished his rant, mumbling something about what they should eat for dinner, but Hoseok finally sees through him and knows where the anger comes from.  
He takes Kihyuns hands and pulls him into his arms.   
“We will free him soon. I know you hate this, but please just endure it a bit longer.” Hoseok tries to soothe him, keeping him in place even as Kihyun violently tries to flee his embrace.  
“No!” Kihyun shouts and hits Hoseok chest, struggling to escape. “We can't wait any longer. We need him!”  
He hits Hoseok a few times more before he gives in and presses his forehead against his chest.  
“I can't wait any longer” he confesses, his voice breaking. “I need him...”  
“Soon” Hoseok reassures him, gently rubbing circles on his back as tears start to wet his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
